Love that Time tested
by tikki de lune
Summary: Eriol's back. The only thing is, Tomoyo's badly affected, or so she thought. When Time (not card) decides to test Tomoyo's love, it's up to the girl to answer her doubts.
1. Untimely Homecoming

AN: The CCS main characters (S, S, T, E) are 17 years old while the rest have adjusted their ages. I'm sorry if I made Tomoyo a bit weak.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. This goes for all chapters.  
  
Love that Time tested By tikki de lune  
  
Chapter 1: Untimely Homecoming  
  
Eriol looked at the wide and huge halls with a feeling of homesickness. Seven years had passed and the Hiiragizawa Manor still was the same even before he left, except for some other minor details. "Eriol-sama!" a red-haired girl appeared and hugged him. "You're here!" The other being, a winged blue cat, nodded silently in greeting. "What took you so long?" Nakuru demanded when she released him. "I quite got delayed when Kaho called me from Japan. I missed my flight when I knew I wouldn't make it. We talked very long about the important matters." Nakuru sighed. "Well at least you're finally here. Kaho wants to meet you sooner. She said she couldn't wait." Eriol smiled. "She's really that rushing?" Then after, he said, "How's everything here?" It was Spinel who answered that when Nakuru picked up his bags and went away. "We've fixed everything in this house. All appliances are functioning well, and your school papers have been arranged. School starts in three days." Eriol chuckled at his guardian's secretary-like behavior. "And?" "And we haven't told the Card Mistress and her friends anything." "Good."  
  
  
  
Sakura nearly dropped her ice pop. "What is it?" a concerned Li asked. She shook her head. "Nothing. I just thought I felt something." 


	2. Questioning How Much Time had passed

Chapter 2: Questioning How Much Time had passed  
  
Every student was so surprised when Eriol walked in to introduce himself. "Good morning. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol and I'm glad to be back here." He went to his seat, behind an ebony-haired girl who didn't turn to greet him.  
  
He was fixing his things in his locker when a suspicious Li came up to him. "What are you doing here? Are you back to harm Sakura again?" Eriol chuckled. "No. I came back for another matter." Li raised an eyebrow. "And that is?" "More of a personal matter. You really shouldn't be nosing around too much, Li. I told you, it's not about the cards or anything for that matter." Li exhaled quietly. "I just thought it was about her." Eriol smiled good-naturedly. "It's okay. I know that when it comes to Sakura, you'd worry a lot." "It's not about Sakura. It's about Tomoyo." The English boy's expression changed to one of somber reminiscing. "You thought I was coming back for her?" "Yes. But clearly, your tone says it's obvious that it's not about us or her." Li turned to leave. Eriol was still standing there when the past came hurtling back to him. Memories of past uncertainties, unanswered questions, and shattered hope smacked into his head. "How is she?" Li stopped but didn't turn. "She was quite okay until you showed up. Of all the schools you had to go to, this one really had to be it, huh? Why can't you just study somewhere else?" "It's important that I study here. Besides, my matters are to be settled here. It's about Kaho's marriage," he finally admitted. Li had to restrain himself from grabbing Eriol by his collar. But instead, he merely turned to face him. "Then do everything you can to settle it quickly and leave at once. My friend is hurting too much to stand another second with you." Upon hearing his statement, Eriol felt his heart burn with shame. "You know I didn't mean to leave her so suddenly." Li nodded in understanding. "But you should've told her before you left. Or at least dropped a call or write her. But you didn't. Tomoyo waited every day and night to hear a word from you. But after two years, she was convinced that you didn't care for her feelings and went on with her life. She's changed, if you must know. She doesn't spy on us anymore and she's thrown every single memorabilia that reminds her of you. And she's become more matured, unlike before when she was still the cheerful, in-love girl that recorded every date Sakura and I had." Eriol listened to the story as moroseness flooded his whole being. Guilt started to build up in his heart as an image of Tomoyo crying flashed through his mind. He looked away. "I didn't know." "But now you do. And the more you should stay away from her."  
  
  
  
The next day, Tomoyo was early to school. She took her things and went to her classroom. She was turning around the corner when she bumped into someone. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking," she apologized then walked past the person. "Tomoyo wait!" She froze. Nothing more could've done enough to ruin her day than hearing the voice that haunted her dreams from the start. Recollections started rushing through her brain so fast that she felt faint. She stumbled in her next step as she tried to walk away from him. Eriol swiftly caught her shoulders and helped her stand up. "Thanks for your help. But I can make it to class myself," she said monotonously, feebly struggling. But she was so weak from his nearness that she fell again. And Eriol held on to her even more. "I'll take you to class. We're in the same room anyway," he replied as he walked carefully while aiding Tomoyo. The sun was rising and the corridors they were walking along started to brighten. But it wasn't the same for Tomoyo. Her mind was in darkness. She didn't feel warmth from her surroundings but cold from shivers that raced through her body. Her heart was beating fast as locked feelings arose to trouble her once again. And the more she tried to loosen from his hold, the more she felt weak because of the closeness of their warm bodies. Just like before. Before everything that came to reach this day. Seven years ago. When she loved him, like forever. And thought that he would return her feelings because of the little things he did for her. That had added to the fire of her love for him. Only to be washed away when he left. Her heart then shattered to pieces as she frantically waited in vain to receive a word in hope that he would come back. She looked at him as they climbed a flight of stairs. Her heart went into pieces. Oh god, he's more handsome than ever! His blue eyes that glanced at her every now and then, as they walked, were filled with concern for her. And worry? She noticed. Sure, she wasn't feeling well and he ought to be concerned with that. But to carry her gently and to ease her out of pain was more than concern. Care? Tomoyo suddenly became wary and put up her walls. Baka! Her mind berated. See how love has made you so weak? You spent years building up this wall and it just crumbled in a few seconds just because he came back? I can't believe you're still in love with him! I'm not in love with him! She countered. I'm just infatuated with him because of his physical looks. You can't go saying he's not handsome. Your infatuation wouldn't last for long. It would eventually turn back to what caused all your grief; her mind laughed at her. That wouldn't be happening anymore, she resolved. "Tomoyo?" She automatically looked at him. They were already in the classroom, and Tomoyo was seated on her chair. "What?" "Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah." And she turned away. Eriol understood that she didn't want to speak anymore so he kept silent.  
  
Sakura, Li, and Tomoyo were eating lunch when Sakura spoke up. "Are you feeling okay?" Tomoyo nodded wordlessly. Like she always did. "Did he do anything to you?" Li asked with clear suspicion. "Because some of our classmates who came early saw him carrying you to the classroom." She shook her head in negative. "Good. Because if he did, and he made you cry, I'd beat him to a bloody pulp." Tomoyo smiled a little in gratitude. Those two could sometimes be a bit too fussy about her. She decided to speak. "Did he say why he came back?" Sakura's eyes lowered. Li stiffened. At once Tomoyo knew that Eriol had. "Is it something about the cards?" "No," Sakura whispered. "He said it was a personal matter and nothing more," Li voiced without making a face. "Oh. Then it must be really personal because he didn't tell you." Although in some point, a little ray of hope filtered through the curtains of her dark world, lifting them open in bliss.  
  
That afternoon, Eriol was waiting on one of the school benches. The sun was almost setting when footsteps came into hearing range. He smiled and immediately stood up to meet, "Kaho. It's nice to see you again." The woman hugged him. "You've grown the last time I saw you. I didn't have to bend over to reach you," she teased. "Thank you for your insults," he said as he rode along. "Anyway, shall we get this over with? I feel that something dreadful is coming." Kaho's brown eyes grew concerned. "Or do you mean someone?" "I cannot tell which but your assumption may be right. But really, we must finish this." But Kaho didn't follow. She sat down the bench. "I shouldn't have asked you to come. I should've gone to London instead." He sat beside her. "It's not your fault. You were too busy with the marriage preparations and I know you can't just go to London." "I must apologize to her," Kaho said sadly. Eriol hugged her. "No, I'll do the explaining."  
  
Tomoyo's tears fell like rain as she watched the scene transpire before her. Kaho stood up and kissed Eriol on his cheek. The man hugged her and smiled before they departed. Tomoyo quickly hid behind a corner as she saw Eriol coming this way. She couldn't move a muscle as her energy was completely drained from the dejection she was feeling. Her body was slowly stiffening as she tried to stifle her cries. But too much hurt was eating her heart that a large gasp escaped from her lips. Too late. Eriol had heard. He stopped in his tracks as he turned to see Tomoyo leaning on the wall and hugging herself. "Tomoyo, I." What was he to say? That he was sorry? That he had hurt her? That he was to blame for her heartbreak and all that so-sorry crap? Tomoyo stood up, trying to balance herself as more surges of grief threatened to make her fall again. "No, it. it's okay," she managed to choke out. "I can understand without you saying anything." Eriol watched her sadly as her form vanished from his sight when she turned around another corner. "It's not okay. You didn't understand," he breathed to the soft breeze. 


	3. Losing You at the Wrong Time

Chapter 3: Losing you At the Wrong Time  
  
The two watched as Tomoyo left them to attend her choral practice. It was obvious that she had found out about Kaho, but it seemed to them that she knew more than they had. "I'll kill him," Li growled. "How could he do this to her? I told him to leave her alone." "Eriol told us it was all an accident. We shouldn't blame him or anyone else," Sakura said. Then they remained silent as they walked home. "I've got an idea!" she brightened up. Li nearly jumped out of his skin at the girl's sudden change of expression. "Well whatever it is, I'm sure I don't want to be in it," Li said. He was sensing that her idea wasn't really an idea. More of a plot to destroy the world. Sakura pouted. "But you haven't heard what I've got to say!" "Then I don't want to hear it." She ignored him. "Why don't we use the Time and Return card?" If Li was shocked, then that wasn't what showed on his face. It was more of mortification and dread upon impending doom. "The Time and Return card? You mean you're going to send Eriol back to London and change everything before it happens?" She nodded. "But it's not just going to be me. The two of us are going to be in this. I can't just use all of my powers. I need your share so that I won't be drained too much." Li groaned. He knew he should've left immediately before he heard more of the crazy girl's plans. But then again, if Sakura did it all by herself, he'd be in more anxiety when she suddenly absented from school because of major energy drain. And that's the one thing he doesn't want to happen to Sakura. "Fine, I'll go. But that doesn't mean I'm in to your plans. I'm just worried about what might happen to you if I didn't." Sakura gave him a huge bear hug.  
  
They knew Eriol would be passing the Tsukimine Shrine on his way home. Sakura nodded to Li. After they had worked everything out last night, they were sure it would work. All they had to do is get his attention.  
  
That Saturday afternoon, Eriol decided to go visit Kaho and ask her if they could work things out faster. So that he didn't have to hurt Tomoyo any more. He suddenly winced at the memory of the other day. Tomoyo's sweet face was awash with tears. How he longed to hold them again and ask her if, she could forgive him. But he knew Tomoyo would run away again if she knew he was nearby. And it hurt him so much too see her flee away from him, not understanding what she saw. Eriol climbed up the long set of stairs that led to the temple. His legs were becoming very weary but his mind wasn't aware of it. He kept walking up. As he neared the top, he heard sounds of a broom being dragged along the ground. Kaho's there, he thought. Good, maybe we could finish the business once and for all. He caught sight of a blue dress moving about as he stood at the entrance. He wasn't sure if he knew who it was because it was standing far away. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me."  
  
The broom dropped as its holder stopped. A shocked face of Tomoyo Daidouji greeted Eriol.  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo asked. What's he doing here? The answer immediately hit her. "Are you here to see Kaho?"  
  
Eriol could visibly see that she tensed up. He didn't know that Tomoyo volunteered to do some temple chores. But he saw an opportunity. "No. I came to see you."  
  
She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Excuse me? I think I you said, me?" "You heard me correctly. I came to see you. And I hope you won't run away again before I finish explaining myself." Tomoyo was still baffled. How did he know that she came here? Kaho couldn't have told him, did she? "How did you know I was here?" He wasn't going to allow her questions delay him again. "It doesn't matter." He started walking towards her, before she could think of getting away. Tomoyo knew he was serious about this. She started to feel afraid when his piercing gaze held her in place. She quickly mustered strength and picked up the broom. And swatted him with full force before running off into the forest. Eriol staggered sideways. He didn't see that one coming. When he focused back on her, all he saw was a figure running away. He was quite irked at being tricked. But nevertheless, he went after her in full speed.  
  
Tomoyo heard footsteps behind her. He was quickly catching up, and she panicked. She quickly turned left into a darker grove of trees and hid behind a big tree. Eriol's steps faded past her and it went off straight- ahead, completely missing her. She sighed. How long would she keep on doing this? Why can't she face him and hear him out to end this problem? Why was she so weak? She could've just stayed there and listened. Then he'd go away and never bother her. But why couldn't she bear the thought of losing him forever? Did she still love him? A tear unconsciously fell down on the ground. She was walking aimlessly around the forest, not knowing that danger lurked nearby. An impending threat to her life and destiny was about to come when she stumbled upon an old stone carving on the forest floor.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura and Li had been successful in having the cherry tree to use. Kaho wasn't in sight but they were sure they weren't going to bother anything. Now the only thing that was bothering Li was, "Where's Eriol? I'm sure he was around here when we saw him." Sakura quickly thought this over and came upon a quick solution. "Maybe if we concentrate hard enough on his image, maybe we can use that as a substitute instead of having him here in person. After all, he's not going to like the idea of being sent back by force." Li understood her alternative plan. They couldn't wait forever for Eriol, so they would just have to go ahead without him. After all, they could fully focus on him to make the plan work. "Then let's do it. But remember Sakura, concentrate only on his profile, don't get distracted by anything or everything would go wrong." Sakura nodded called out her wand while Li summoned his sword. "Time and Return, send back Eriol to the past in a blur!" They concentrated hard on Eriol's profile as the spell began to work.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo decided to rest on the elevated carving for it seemed harmless. It was big, stretching out in a huge circle with intricate marks decorating the weathered surface. "But why does it look familiar?" But she ignored it and sat down on its edge. Then she instantly felt the trees rustle violently as a fierce wind blew around her. She quickly scrambled to the center and hugged her knees together. "What's happening?" she stuttered as the bright red sky turned gray. When the winds turned into gales, the carving lighted up, causing her to scream loudly for help. Eriol suddenly felt the two Card Captors' magic working on the cherry tree. What were they doing? He suddenly heard a high-pitched scream coming somewhere to his left. "Tomoyo!"  
  
Sakura and Li were at the peak of their powers when they heard a faint shriek somewhere from the forest. Immediately, a crystal clear image of Tomoyo instinctively flashed through their minds. But they went on, instantly forgetting the plea. And making the biggest mistake that ruined their plan.  
  
She kept screaming as the stone moved on its own accord. But she couldn't move due to fright and confusion. "Someone help me!" Eriol immediately appeared, and saw Tomoyo seated helplessly on the center of a lighted surface. He looked around and tried to recognize the thing for what it was. "Tomoyo, get away from there!" "I can't!" she called back. "I'm scared." Eriol tried climbing up the rock form but it started to spin, causing him to fall off. Tomoyo saw what happened and rushed to help him. But because the rock was spinning, now faster than before, she couldn't make it to Eriol's direction. The boy stood up, and tried leaping into the circle to rescue Tomoyo. He succeeded. "Tomoyo!" She turned, and a smile lighted up her face. She quickly ran across the sculpture towards his protective arms.  
  
Eriol sped towards her. But as soon as their fingertips touched, a brilliant white light appeared behind Tomoyo and swallowed her whole. Then the spinning stopped. The winds died down. The sky returned to its now dark sky. Dead silence filled the air. Eriol looked at the empty space in front of him. Tomoyo was nowhere in sight. He looked around, searching the whole place for a sign of movement. Nothing. 


	4. Running Away Again

Chapter 4: Running away again  
  
She kept floating in the bright stretch of nowhere. She tried moving her body, but to no avail. That's weird, she thought. My body can't move much. It's as if I'm in suspended animation. Just after she thought that, the space seemed to contract and it seemed to squeeze her out. She fell down onto something hard. But her quick reflexes saved her head from hitting the ground. She got her palms scraped and nothing more. She stood up, feeling a bit unusual with the surroundings. The sun was shining up in the sky, and the trees didn't look like anything from the pine species. Where am I? The first question she asked herself. She looked down, seeing herself standing on the same rock form. However, the carvings seemed clearer than before. She moved across the stone, and alighted from it. That was when she heard voices.  
  
Two men gaped at the lithe form as it gracefully stood up and looked around. "Who is she?" the first man asked in a foreign language. "How did she get there?" the second man questioned. Neither answered the other's question as they continued to stare at the girl with long flowing hair wearing a blue dress.  
  
Tomoyo walked away from the clearing when she heard the sound of gunfire. "Aaaaaaahhh!" she screamed as she ducked. When another fire sounded, she started running again, not caring where she ended up, as long as it was away from the hunters.  
  
The first man immediately went after her. "Come on Conrad, let's get her!" "But she's not an animal, Edmond. We can't have her for dinner!" the other man refused as they ran along. "But she's a witch!" Edmond countered in French. "How can you be so sure that she's a witch? You never saw a mark on her shoulder," Conrad asked. "Do you think an ordinary woman could appear out of nowhere like that? And of all areas to go to, she appeared here in The Witches' Glade! Right on top of The Hex!" Conrad took this thought for a while. "But she doesn't look like a witch. More of an angel actually." "But witches can make disguises can they?" Conrad was clearly convinced. He prepared his gun. "You're right. I remember the witch Rebecca who was drowned in the tub then burned in the Town Square. What a beauty!" "But very deadly," Edmond added grimly.  
  
Tomoyo ran faster, up ahead she saw another clearing and raced to get there. She could hear the footsteps of the men approaching her. And were they speaking in French? She was so sure their European twang sounded anything but Japanese. But she kept running despite all her thoughts.  
  
Edmond and Conrad were still running after her, but this time, not to catch her, but something more important than that. "Wait! Don't go there!" But Tomoyo didn't listen. She thought it was a trap to slow her down. So she continued running. She reached the end of the clearing when she finally realized why the men started shouting instead of firing at her. But her momentum was too fast that she didn't have enough time and strength to suddenly break her run. Tomoyo tried turning left but slipped on loose earth. She screamed as more soil fell loose under her feet and sent her skidding down towards the edge of a high cliff. The men tried rescuing her but it was too late. She fell of the ledge and to the jagged rocks of the sea below. "Well, that's the end of our hunting trip," Conrad sighed. "We better get back before dark. They say witches still haunt these parts of the country." Edmond sighed and turned to walk away. "Yeah. But at least those witches are down by one. That'd make me sleep for days." 


	5. In a world from the past

Chapter 5: In a world from the past  
  
"WHAT!" he shouted in a fit of rage. Sakura trembled under his rage while Li tried to comfort her. Sakura tried to squeak out an explanation but Li told her to keep silent instead. "How could you do this? I've never heard such a far-fetched idea, Sakura, and you Li" he looked at the Chinese guy. "I thought you knew better and did something to stop her." He turned away in disgust. Even if they were his friends, they had done something disastrous and endangered Tomoyo's life. He heard the door close. Eriol sighed in remorse. He sat back on his chair and faced the fire. Tomoyo. he thought as he recalled the events that happened so fast a while ago that he didn't know how to react after. "I could've saved you. It was all a mistake, I was the one who was supposed to be sent back, not you," he softly cried as an image of Tomoyo running to him flashed in his mind. "If only I hadn't come back, you'd still be here. But then again, I wouldn't have told you what you wanted to know." He let his tears flow as he continued his pensive state. Tomoyo's smiling face that was coming closer to him, when she saw that he was there to rescue her. How he moaned in agony! He had longed to touch her face, embrace her warmth, and tell her that everything was going to be all right. He then thought of what might have happened if she indeed turned up in the past. What could've had happened to her? Where did she end up? What is she doing now? Is she all right? He drifted of to sleep while the fire continued to crackle merrily as the night ensued.  
  
++++++  
  
Tomoyo woke up, dizziness being the first one to greet her. She groaned as she sank back into the bed. After a while, she tried moving slowly, her body rising from the mattress and her feet setting down the wooden floor. She stood up carefully and fully opened her eyes. Again, a new environment surrounded her. Two wooden chairs crudely made but strong enough to hold a big person, a bedside table with a metal basin filled with water. Bandages were neatly set beside a bottle. The room was brightly lit with sunlight and it was clearly an old-fashioned country setting. Bandages? I have wounds? She thought as she looked at the pieces of cloth again. She felt her face, her arms, and her neck for any sign of injury. Sure enough, the back of her neck was covered with soft gauze. Her eyes frantically searched for a mirror. One stood across from her. She walked towards it and gazed upon herself. A few scratches here and there, but nothing really bad. Then Tomoyo noticed that she wasn't wearing her blue dress and sandals but a thick cotton nightgown. She went out of the room and went down the stairs barefoot. She caught a whiff of vegetable soup cooking in the stove and went to see if anyone was there. Still finding no one, she decided to look around. The kitchen was really old- fashioned, complete with copper pans hanging on the wall and vegetables in a basket. No fridge? And where's the toaster? Surely, even in this country, they must know a toaster. Then suddenly, dread filled Tomoyo as she saw the pot of soup cooking on a clay oven. Or what if they don't even know what electricity is? "I see you're awake," a pleasant voice said in English with a British accent. "Aaahh!" she screamed. She's not even in Japan! What 's going on? "Now take it easy dear, your wounds haven't healed yet," the woman immediately set down her basket of clothes and went to her. "Now be seated, you're going to have breakfast." It was a good thing I listened in English class; Tomoyo thought as she obediently sat down and waited as the woman scooped some soup into a ceramic bowl. Then she poured some milk in a glass and served it to her. "Eat up, dear," the woman smiled affectionately as she got some food for herself. As they were eating, Tomoyo thought to ask her some questions. She mustered up her courage and tried to speak in English. "I would like to know how I got here." The woman put down her spoon and guzzled a bit of the milk. "Well, I found you floating on a log along the river and I thought you were one of the survivors of the shipwreck." "Shipwreck?" "Yes, the Princess Annie exploded yesterday in the English Channel. They said a lot of people have survived, well at least only, a few died. But no one's reported a girl missing," the woman told Tomoyo. "So what is your name young lady?" "Um," Tomoyo frantically thought of an English name. "My name is Catherine." Yeah, Catherine sounds un-Japanese. "Catherine," the woman echoed softly. Then she picked up the bowls and put the mugs in them. "I had a daughter once. She was also named Catherine. But she doesn't look like you of course; she had long, light brown hair and had bright blue eyes. She was also very pretty like you. But she died when a horse rampaged in the county square." Tomoyo looked down on her lap, feeling quite guilt on choosing that name. "I'm sorry about that." The woman turned and wiped her hands on her apron. "It's okay dear, she's not the only girl with the name of Catherine. And by the way, my name is Margaret Blake." Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you, for taking care of me um," she wasn't sure if she should call her Mrs. Blake. She didn't have any idea if the word of address was already used in that time. "Call me mother," Margaret said. "I'd like to be called Mother again, Catherine." "I'd love to," Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "But don't you have any other children?" "I still have my son Albert with me," Margaret replied. "But it's nice to have a daughter again."  
  
After a while, Tomoyo went out of the house to explore. The countryside was certainly picturesque. The house she was in was small yet dainty. It had a tree in front and the garden was at the back. A few houses from where she was were built in the same way, only they had differences of course. And a few horses clopped along the dry earth while women were carrying baskets and some little children were running along the path. She went behind the house. And nearly died of fright. Her undergarments were still hanging on the wire! She quickly grabbed them and went inside the house. "Mrs., I mean Mother," Tomoyo spoke loudly to no one. "I saw my undergarments hanging outside and I thought they were dry so I took them in. Have you seen my dress?" "Why yes, I have," Margaret called from the upstairs. "I have it with me right now." Tomoyo rushed upstairs and found Margaret folding the dress. "Oh there you are," Margaret spoke. "I must say, your undergarments are quite queer. Are they the latest in fashion?" Tomoyo blushed. She was certain that it wasn't 2002. She tried of making an excuse. "Um. my corset got damaged and this was what was left." Well, her underwear was certainly quite torn at the edges but the bands were quite okay. "Oh, I see." Tomoyo had another question. "What day is it? And where am I?" Margaret laughed. "I knew you'd ask that. Well the day is the twenty- sixth of May, Year 1660. And you are in Polperro, one of the counties of Cornwall, England." "England?" she asked in disbelief. "I'm in England? But I thought. When I fell from the cliff. I'm sure I was still." Tomoyo kept mumbling to herself for a minute; while Margaret finished folding the clothes and went down to do other chores.  
  
By three o'clock, Tomoyo was just finishing washing the dishes when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she asked as she put away the dishes back in the cupboard. "It's me Albert," a young voice answered outside. Tomoyo went to open the door. A boy who had light brown hair and bright blue eyes and was looking no younger than her stepped inside and looked at her from head to foot. "Who are you? And where is my mother?" he asked in slight aggravation at the sight of a stranger in his house. This boy ought to be taught proper manners, she thought. "My name is Catherine and your mother is outside tending the flower garden." Albert's face softened at the mention of his older sister's name. "Catherine?" he echoed in the same whispering manner his mother had done quite earlier. Then he proceeded out the back door, which led to the garden.  
  
That evening, the three of them were sitting down together and having dinner. Albert's attitude had changed when he heard of Tomoyo's story and had apologized to her. Tomoyo had forgiven him saying that he was only being protective of his house and of his mother. Albert and Tomoyo talked more after dinner while Margaret was cleaning up. Tomoyo then knew that Mr. Blake had died in a war when Albert was 10. His sister Catherine had died two years because of the rampage. He had then been living with his mother for three years. When Albert asked Tomoyo about her life, Tomoyo told him that she was an only child and also didn't have a father anymore. Albert became more compassionate towards Tomoyo after she told him that. "My mother told me that you were one of the survivors of the Princess Annie. But then, how come I didn't hear of any missing person. Surely, your mother must be looking for you right now." Tomoyo decided to lie. She didn't know what to answer for she was still confused. "You know that your mother found me on the bank. I'm not sure I could recall everything yet because the bump on my head seemed severe and has made me lose my memory. That's all I know." Albert smiled. "It's all right, you can stay here until you're fully recovered. Besides, I'd like to have an older sister again." 


	6. Meeting (who she thought was)the Right P...

AN: I would be making up some things here. But there are things, which are true.  
  
Chapter 6: Meeting (who she thought was) the Right Person at the Wrong Time  
  
"Catherine, wake up! Breakfast's ready," the singsong voice of Margaret woke her. "Yes Mother, I'm coming down," she replied. She immediately woke up, put on Catherine's robe (Margaret had brought out the real Catherine's dresses and made Tomoyo use them as well as made her stay in Catherine's room), brushed her hair, and went down to the kitchen. She found Albert dressed in working clothes (he works at one of the piers) and was eating his breakfast. "Good morning Catherine!" She smiled and greeted back. She had marmalade on toast and sheep's milk. After a while, Albert packed up, kissed his mother goodbye, waved to Tomoyo, and left. "He seems to be in a rush," Tomoyo commented. "Because he forgot his lunch." Margaret looked at the table and saw a package. "Oh dear. And to think I can't bring it to him at noon. I've got a lot of work at the Duke's Manor," she sighed. "I'll bring it," Tomoyo offered. Margaret looked at her, quite hesitant because Tomoyo was unfamiliar with the town. "Well, Albert would be waiting by noon. Maybe you could bring it to him by then. I'll write out the directions as soon as I finish these." "I'll sweep the floor," Tomoyo offered.  
  
The sun was high up on the sky when Tomoyo set out to the pier. She was feeling quite nervous because of the completely different setting she was in. Luckily, she had her hood up and remained quite inconspicuous among the bustling crowd. She had reached the pier just in time to see Albert waving at her from one of the boats. Albert had received her quite warmly ("I'm sorry I forgot. I thought I was going to be late for work") and introduced her to some of his friends. "This is my seventeen-year old cousin Catherine," he said. "Catherine, these are some of my friends, William, James, Carter, and Andrew. James and William are also both seventeen, Carter is eighteen--he's the eldest, while Andrew is sixteen. I have other friends, actually. But they are working in other places. I can introduce them to you sometime." Albert's friends were looking at her, actually, more like staring at her beautiful face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Catherine." She smiled shyly and acknowledged their greetings. Then she bid them goodbye and went back home. "Wow, she's really a rose Albert," James commented admiringly as they watched Tomoyo disappear into the crowd. "How come you never mentioned a cousin with the same name as your sister's?" "I uh, only discovered it sometime ago," he said. "Why don't you invite her tomorrow? At the lake before noon? The others would really like to meet your cousin," William asked. He was really astounded of her exotic beauty and wished to see her again. "Yes, besides, we don't work tomorrow, it's a Sunday," Carter nodded at the idea. Albert remained silent, pondering on the idea. When another brilliant plan came to his mind. "I think we can give it a go. And let's make her meet, Edward!" A laugh erupted from the four. "Edward! That girl-hater? He'd avoid her like the plague!" Andrew guffawed. The group then talked about their friend but agreed to the idea. "I'd love to see the look on his face when he sees Catherine," James laughed as they went back to work.  
  
That evening, Albert invited her to their picnic. Tomoyo was about to reply, When Margaret shook her head in negative. "It's not safe for Catherine to be with a group of only boys," said she. "But I'll look out for her, I promise," Albert pleaded. "Please?" "No. And that's the last time you'll ever ask." "Oh all right."  
  
The next day, Tomoyo went down and saw Margaret all alone in the kitchen. "Where's Albert?" "He left early for the lake. He's still disappointed that I didn't allow you to go," Margaret chuckled. "Thank you for not allowing me. I was about to agree, because I didn't want to disappoint him. However, I wasn't exactly feeling at ease with the thought of being at the lake with them," Tomoyo replied. "Tell you what. As much as I want to keep you safe, I also don't want Albert to think that I'm in favor of you. So, I'd like you to deliver this basket of food. He forgot to bring it with him for he left in a huff when I told him that you will not go," Margaret said. "He asked you again?" Tomoyo grinned. "He did. He really didn't want to disappoint his friends. Partly because they were really looking forward to meeting you," the older lady said as she handed Tomoyo a huge picnic basket. "I see." "Well then, I'd like you to meet his friends but come back before lunch, understood?" Margaret sternly ordered and handed Tomoyo, Catherine's cloak. "Off you go dear."  
  
Tomoyo easily found the arrow that directed to Garson Forest. She noticed that no one often passed that way because the path was more covered with grass than the road to Loreth. So, she followed the right arrow pointing to Garson Forest and into Rosewood Lake. Pretty soon, the sky was already up in the sky and noon was undoubtedly approaching. It took a while for her to get used to the rough road and the heavy weight she was carrying. Then she heard water splashing and realized that the lake was to her right. She followed the sound and came upon a brightly-lit clearing. The lake was very big and crystal-clear. There were a lot of green trees that surrounded the area and balanced the heat from the hot sun. "CATHERINE! OVER HERE!" Albert called. She turned and saw Albert with his group of friends. She walked around the lake in order to get to the other side where they were fishing and swimming. As she was halfway there, a strong gust of wind blew towards her and lifted off her hood, making her hair fly behind her. A bit of dust got into her eyes and she dropped the basket in pain. Tomoyo wiped the tears that immediately washed the dirt and bent down to pick up the basket when a hand covered hers. She looked up and was greeted by a pair of smiling green eyes. "Here, let me help," the boy said and lifted the basket by one hand. "Thank you," she said, smiling. They walked towards the others who were teasing the red-haired guy whose name was Douglas. "Woohoo! Douglas!" James teased. "Nice going there!" Tomoyo was smiling while Douglas was blushing brightly. Albert came towards her and introduced her to his other friends. Soon, Tomoyo knew Timothy and Sid. Timothy was seventeen; Douglas was sixteen, while Sid was fifteen years old. No wonder he and Albert were the closest and looked up at Catherine like an older sister. "Why don't you join us for lunch, Catherine?" William readily asked. Tomoyo was about to reply when, "Where's Edward?" Douglas had recovered from his blush and was looking around the lake. "Has he found it yet?" "I bet he did, he just doesn't want to see Catherine," Timothy replied. The guys laughed loudly as Tomoyo remained confused. "And why wouldn't he want to see me?" she asked. But the guys chortled again. "And what's he doing down in the lake?" James raised a hand. "Andrew threw a coin into the lake and dared Edward to get it. But when Sid here slipped and mentioned you were coming, we started to think he's trying to stay there as long as he could just as so he wouldn't see you." "Why?" "Because he doesn't like girls," James dropped down to a dramatic whisper. "And speaking of the devil, here's our woman-hater, Edward," William shouted to get their attention. All of them turned to see a head coming out of the water. The boys started clapping as his half-naked body emerged fully with something in his hand. "Welcome back Edward!" Tomoyo was still looking at Edward when he glanced at her. She gasped inwardly as their eyes met and she felt a flip in her stomach. Edward felt the same surge of feeling and quickly averted his gray eyes away from her. Carter moved towards Edward, put his arm around him, and spoke in a fatherly tone. "Edward, my boy, I'd like you to meet Albert's cousin Catherine." The other boys roared with laughter as the oldest boy pushed Edward towards a faintly blushing Tomoyo. She lowered her gaze while Edward looked sideways, running his hand over his short black locks. "Come on Edward, show Catherine the gentleman in you," James said and clapped his shoulder. "It was not my intention of meeting her," he replied stubbornly and crossed his arms. "And I thought it was just us guys. Why is there a girl in our midst?" Tomoyo was irked at the air of this boy. Sure, he had regal bearing, but his attitude was simply off-putting. "For your information Mister Edward, I was just sent here for an errand. And I'm very sorry William, I can't accept your invitation for I'm suddenly not in the mood anymore to enjoy lunch with you fellows," with that, she turned and walked away, her long hair flowing behind her. "Aww man, you just had to ruin everything huh?" Andrew groaned as he threw a stone far into the lake. "Why can't you just give her a chance? She was very nice," Carter said obviously irritated. "Hn." Edward went to sit down on a flat rock. Albert sighed and sat down on a tree root. "Let's just have lunch without her. Here Edward, your towel." They spent the afternoon with less cheerfulness.  
  
Albert came back that evening and apologized to Tomoyo over dinner. But she waved it off. "You're not the one who should apologize. He did it and he's the one responsible for his actions," she said. "But you don't understand. Edward's not the type who'd apologize to anyone, even to a girl," Albert reasoned. Tomoyo was still cross. "And you think you're the one who's supposed to do that for him? What are you anyway? His servant?" Albert looked down at his hands. Tomoyo suddenly felt regret. She approached him. "Look Albert, I know he's your friend and you somehow feel responsible for some of his misgivings. I understand that. However, there are times wherein you shouldn't shoulder his faults. You told me he's been like that for so long. So, all you have to do is help him change instead of accepting his faults. That's what friends do, Albert. They help each other, not cover-up for the other." The boy smiled slightly and that made Tomoyo feel better. "Thanks Catherine, I feel a lot better than a while ago. I was really worried when I thought you'd be angry with me because of what Edward did. The rest of us were really mad at Edward for irritating you." Tomoyo smiled and decided that he should go to bed. 


	7. Hiding Behind the Cold Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Madonna's song Inside of Me. Chapter 7: Hiding Behind the Cold Mask  
  
The fog was still thick and the sky was still covered in darkness when Tomoyo awakened. She quickly fixed her bed and went down the stairs. "Good morning, mother." "Good morning dear. I see you're up early. Are you going to do anything special today?" "I would like to ask you if I could spend the morning by the lake. Albert told me sunrise was a beautiful sight when you watch it at Rosewood Lake." "True, true. But are you sure you won't be afraid of going there alone? I mean, it's very early. Though I'm sure you'll be quite safe," Margaret smiled. Tomoyo beamed. "Thank you mother!" And she ate up her breakfast happily.  
  
The lake was still dark when he got there. No birds were chirping, and the wind was blowing gently, causing fluid ripples to break the lake's surface. Edward took of his shirt and shoes and waded into the cold water. "Now this is the life," he remarked quietly as he floated on his back and gently moved around the lake. "No disturbances, just a peaceful way of starting your day." As soon as he said that, a rustle among the bushes was heard. His sharp senses noticed it immediately and he swam back to the bank and hid behind some trees. "Must a wild animal," he muttered. A cloaked figure emerged from the dark and went to the edge of the lake. Edward watched it carefully as a hand appeared and took off the hood. He gasped as the beautiful face of Tomoyo came into picture. "Catherine?" he recognized her. But he decided to watch her activities for a while. Tomoyo surveyed the scene. The mist was slowly fading and the sun was rising. She immediately went to sit on one of the tree roots where Albert and his friends stayed yesterday. He was horrified when Tomoyo sat in front of his hiding place. "My clothes!" he whispered in a near panicky tone. "She mustn't see me like this!" He continued his inner debate when a thought struck him. Now why do you seem so conscious about Catherine seeing you? You could just walk over there and get your clothes. You managed to ignore her yesterday, why not today? That gave him courage and purposefully walked behind her and cleared his throat.  
  
Tomoyo gave a start when she heard someone from behind. "E-Edward!" she said when she saw his lean, still wet body. "I mean, Mister Edward, you gave me a fright!" He lost his nerve when she spoke his name without the formalities. "I- I'm sorry." A blush crept up to his cheeks but grabbed his self from becoming a complete idiot in front of her. "I mean, I didn't mean to surprise you." The awkward scene remained for a few minutes until Tomoyo decided to end it. "Why aren't you with your friends? Shouldn't you be working also?" Her statement startled him. "I don't work." "You don't?" "Yes. Because we have enough money to sustain ourselves." "I see." She could relate because she was also in the same state as he was. Before. The word suddenly rendered her in silence. Before, everything that came before this was in a blur. She frowned at the thought of what had happened. The memories came flooding back to her. Eriol. "What's wrong?" Edward asked, seeing the girl quite disturbed. He put on his shirt and tapped her shoulder again. Tomoyo looked at him in response. Suddenly, she was seeing a different person than the one standing in front of her. The gray gaze turned into blue orbs and the frowning face changed into a smiling one. Edward was having a hard time with himself. He didn't know why, but he was starting to get nervous. Why was she staring at him like that? He felt his face burn when Tomoyo's purple gaze settle on him for a long time. He looked away. "Wait!" she suddenly spoke. When Edward looked at her, she suddenly shook herself. "No, it's nothing. I just remembered something." Edward seemed inquisitive, but Tomoyo didn't want to answer that. "I need to go home right now. Aunt Margaret must be looking for me." It was Edward's turn to stop her. "Margaret? You mean Margaret Blake?" She turned. "Yes. Does she work for you?" He nodded. "She sews my sister's clothes." "Oh. " Then the air suddenly got really balmy. "I really must go. I have a lot of chores to do." She walked away, but stopped when Edward called her again. "Can I see you again?" Such a simple, innocent, and harmless request. But to the two, it was a shocking moment that spoke blaring volumes to their own silence. "This afternoon, when the sun is not very high and the breezes are cool," Edward added, much to his own surprise. Tomoyo's blush deepened and didn't look back when she answered. "I'd like that."  
  
"You're going where?" Margaret's arched eyebrow heavily attested to the maternal qualities all women seemed to suddenly posses once they had children. "At Rosewood Lake this afternoon." "And why are you going there?" Tomoyo swallowed. "Nothing, I would like to rest in a more quiet area." Margaret's face remained impassive while Tomoyo pleaded silently. Even Tomoyo was suddenly surprised when she caught herself wishing to see the lad. She was somehow attracted to him despite of his faults. "Just be careful on your way there and back here, all right?" "Yes!" she cheered. "I mean, yes, I will."  
  
Tomoyo found Edward waiting for her on a rock. "I'm sorry for my lateness." He shook his head. "No it's okay, I just got here myself." Then he stood up. "Let's begin, shall we?" She took his offered arm and he led her to a small boat by the bank. Edward reached out his hand and Tomoyo took it. Their gazes got locked while Tomoyo sat down and Edward heaved himself in. It was momentarily broken when Edward reached for the oars and started paddling around the lake. Tomoyo busied herself with a tune while Edward was paddling quietly.  
  
I can't stop thinking of you The things we used to do The secrets we once shared I'll always find them there In my memories  
  
But this heartache isn't going anywhere In the public eye I act like I don't care When there's no one watching me I'm crying  
  
I will always have you, inside of me Even though you're gone Love still carries on Love, inside of me  
  
I keep a picture of you Next to my bed at night And when I wake up scared I know I'll find you there Watching over me  
  
Edward stopped paddling when he heard her soft voice. He lowered the oars carefully and stared quietly at her face, which was looking at the waters, still not noticing that he had stopped.  
  
When my world seems to crumble all around And foolish people try to bring me down I just think of your smiling face And I'm flying  
  
You'll always be inside of my heart Inside of me  
  
I will always have you, inside of me Even though you're gone Love still carries on Love still carries on  
  
I will always feel you You'll always be inside of my heart I'll always have you inside of me I will always have you  
  
Time had stopped as they gazed at each other intently, not bothering to break off. The lad was completely enthralled by the simple grace each of the facial curves as it formed the smooth contours of the girl's face. This is art in its most chaste form, thought Edward. A true face revealed beneath the unsmiling mask, Tomoyo concluded in all admiration as she saw beyond his steely eyes. His face was totally breathtaking, like Adonis of the Greeks. Edward continued to wonder why Mother Nature didn't make ladies like her anymore. Most of them were snooty, too shy, or too irritating. But this unfound beauty was unique. She possessed the grace of a tall reed, the beauty of Venus, and the courage of a soldier. Truly, this one is a gift from the heavens. He smiled. Tomoyo blushed when he smiled at her. The boy whose friends labeled him, as Pygmalion's descendant and whom she had considered uncouth actually possessed a beautiful white smile! She turned and looked to her right, when the winds gently played with her hair and caressed her cheek. "I think it would be good for us to go back." They parted ways silently.  
  
Albert's jaw dropped when Tomoyo confessed her afternoon whereabouts. "Sorry mother," she finished with her head bowed. Then a long silence followed. Tomoyo looked up and opened one eye. Albert was pounding on the table and gasping in silent laughter while Margaret was pressing her lips tightly, apparently fighting the urge to laugh. "Considering the huge amount of worry you've caused me Catherine, I have every right to reprimand you. However, because you have contributed to a cause that would undoubtedly be a very big help, I would forgive you," Margaret said while making a solemn face. Tomoyo's face brightened and went to hug the elderly lady. "Thank you." Turning to Albert, "What is so funny?" The lad let out a big guffaw and kept on laughing until he was panting for air. "I'm so sorry, Catherine. It's just that I never thought I'd see the day when the old bloke would fall for a fair girl. I can't wait for the guys to hear about this!" "No! I mean please, surely it would embarrass him if the other guys found about it," Tomoyo pleaded. "Mother please, don't make him." "Oh. Why do I suspect that something's happened more than just a boat ride?" Margaret smiled. Tomoyo wasn't falling for this. "Nothing else happened, really! But you've got to promise to keep it a secret, all right?" Margaret nodded "I promise." 


	8. Misunderstanding Again

Chapter 8: Misunderstanding Again  
  
"Where is it!" A crash, followed by heavy footsteps, erupted from within the library. Nakuru looked worriedly at Spinel. "Do you think we should help?" The feline shook its head. "You heard him, he wants to solve this all by himself. Besides, aren't you afraid of crashing with a flying book?" The moon guardian grimaced and became even more worried as roars of pure agitation echoed throughout the whole bookroom.  
  
Eriol frantically searched among the piles of books stacked along the floor. It's been three hours since he had his breakfast and started looking for the book. Soon, he was covered with dust and the piles of books weren't getting any shorter. "Okay. Now calm down, you're going to find it," he soothed his rumbling emotions. "If you keep on being hasty, nothing will come out of this." And you would never be able to save Tomoyo. Eriol clenched his fists. He vowed to save her, the moment he steps foot in the past and bring her home to the present. The only problem is, he couldn't find the book that would enable him to do that.  
  
++++++  
  
Tomoyo paddled out into the open and went right for the huge flat boulder at the center of the lake. It was still dawn when she decided to go out to the lake and spend the morning alone. Although she hoped that he would, come by and they could talk. She giggled softly and remembered the afternoon she spent with Edward. Upon reaching the rock, she had a little trouble in getting off the boat and settling on the slab of rock. Soon, the morning breeze was tickling her face and the sun was warming her already rosy cheeks. "Good morning." "Aaahh!" she shrieked, stumbling to her right and missing a step. SPLASH! She fell into the lake. "Catherine!" Edward called out from the rock. Then he dived in to rescue her. After a minute, he went up to grab some air and went down again. Tomoyo's hand appeared on the side of the rock and she heaved herself up. She struggled to get off the cold water but her soaking dress was making movement almost impossible. Her footing slipped and her lower body fell into the waters when Edward appeared. "Catherine!" he breathed in relief and grabbed her waist to push her up. But then again, her dress was adding to the weight and Edward's sudden movement caused his muscles to cry out in pain, loosening his hold on her. Tomoyo was depending too much on Edward's hold when she felt his hand break away. She gasped loudly as she slid against his body while her hand reflexively held his neck close to her for support. Soon, they were recovering from the little accident when their brains noticed that their bodies couldn't move. True enough, Tomoyo's one hand was grasping on the rock while her other hand was encircled around Edward's neck. Edward was in the same situation with his first hand but his second hand was around Tomoyo's waist and was holding her close so that she wouldn't slip again. Only hard breathing caught their attention after the span of three minutes. They both blushed and Edward immediately pushed Tomoyo up to the ledge and pulled himself up after. They remained seated back to back for a while, trying to get a hold of their palpitating hearts. It was Tomoyo who first broke the awkward silence. "I'm sorry about that." Edward turned around and answered. "It's okay." Tomoyo still had her back turned. Edward's cool breath against her face a while ago was making her head spin. She couldn't face him with a bright blush. "Um." "Catherine?" he tapped her shoulder. Tomoyo slowly turned found herself looking directly at his face. "Yes?" "I." "Hey Edward!" a voice shouted at them. The couple turned and saw Albert and the others waving and hooting at them. Instantly, blood raced to their faces and Tomoyo couldn't move. Edward's mind raced. What was he going to do? Surely, they'd tease him endlessly and he didn't want that. His girl-hating instincts arose and he suddenly pushed Tomoyo back into the lake. "Aaaahhh!" Tomoyo screamed as she fell back. She swam up and glared at Edward who was looking at her helplessly. "Sorry," he said in low voice, looking sideways at her. "Aarrgh!" then she swam back to the bank, wrung her dress, and walked away in indignation.  
  
"That's it!" she slammed the door and took off her shoes. "I'm never going back there!" "What's the problem dear?" Margaret appeared from the kitchen. She gasped when she saw Tomoyo's dripping form. "Catherine! Oh my goodness, what happened?" "I went to the lake to spend some time alone. Then he comes along and surprises me and I fall into the lake. Then he rescues me and pushes me back just because his friends saw us together! Is there anything more fun than that?" she raved out. "His friends saw you with who?" "Edward!" she shouted in rage. Then she stomped upstairs to change her dress.  
  
The lady laughed delicately when she heard Margaret's story. "Really?" she smiled elegantly, as Margaret pinned a cloth around her. "Edward did that?" Margaret smiled lightly and continued with her work. "Yes, Lady Clara. My niece was positively fuming when she came home this morning." "That certainly is the work of my little brother," Clara said as she held up her black hair when Margaret attached pins to her collar. "However, I think that your niece has an effect on Edward." Margaret stood up. "Really, my lady? How can you say that?" "Well, when he came home yesterday, he was absolutely silent during dinner." Margaret furrowed her eyebrows. "Isn't he always like that?" "Well yes. But he acts like no one was existing in front of him. I can tell he was brooding over something. Tell me, Margaret, what is your niece's name?" "Catherine, my lady," came the reply. "Catherine? Isn't that the name of your daughter?" "Yes, Lady Clara. It just so happens that my sister never told me that she had a daughter named Catherine," Margaret explained. Then she asked, "A while ago, you said something about Sir Edward coming home from somewhere that made him change, I would like to know if he happened to be at Rosewood Lake." Clara looked astonished. "Yes. He came from the lake yesterday. How did you know?" Margaret smiled knowingly. "I think I may have an idea why your little brother is so much affected."  
  
Margaret came home earlier than usual. And as usual, she found Tomoyo cooking dinner. "Good evening Catherine!" "Good evening mother," Tomoyo said from the kitchen. "You're early." "Yes, I finished Lady Clara's dress earlier than I expected. Oh by the way, she gave me this," Margaret said and fished out an envelope. "For me?" Tomoyo took the envelope and opened to read its contents. "Lady Clara's engagement ball? What's this all about?" "She wants to invite you." "Me? How can I go there without recognizing anyone? Besides, she barely knows me." Margaret smiled slyly. "But her brother does."  
  
Margaret knocked lightly. "Come in." The older woman opened the door and stepped in. "My lady, she's here." Tomoyo gasped inwardly as she saw a tall and very beautiful lady with black hair and gray eyes stand up from a huge vanity table. The woman glided with grace across the huge room, which, according to Tomoyo, was exquisite in terms of decorations and interior design. "So this is Catherine," the lady spoke in a soft, clear, and medium- pitched voice. "Lady Clara, may I present to you my niece, Catherine Hudson. Catherine, this is Lady Clara of the Montgomery Family," Margaret spoke in a reverent tone. "I'm pleased to meet you, Lady Clara," Tomoyo said and curtsied. Clara's smiled widened. "I must say, this girl has class. Margaret please start taking her measurements." At once, Margaret went out of the door to get her things. Clara invited Tomoyo to take a seat by the window. "I've heard so much about you, Catherine," Clara started. Tomoyo was startled. "You have?" "Yes. Margaret said that you've been staying with her for a while and my brother has been affected by your presence." "He is?" "And about your accident by the lake, my brother is terribly sorry he did that. Although he has no way of expressing his regret without getting teased by his friends, I've decided to help him. That is why I'm inviting you to the ball so that you could sort things out." Clara paused when Margaret entered the room.  
  
The night of the ball came and Tomoyo went with Margaret to the palace. They assembled Tomoyo's dress in one of the guestrooms and when it came to the make-up, Tomoyo requested to do it by herself. "Be sure to be down before everything starts all right?" "Yes, Mother." The door closed and Tomoyo examined the cosmetics Lady Clara had bought for her. Then she shuddered at the thought of looking like a very pale ghost like the women she saw in Renaissance-theme films. She picked up a ceramic container containing foundation and started applying make-up the modern way. Soon she was finished and neatly fixed all the cosmetics. She stood up and went out.  
  
"Who's that?" one man asked. His companion looked at the direction pointed at and saw a lady enter one of the doors. Tomoyo looked fantastic and was feeling very happy that she looked different than those who wore their make-up differently. She held her big, flowing skirt and was having a hard time breathing because of the tight corset. "I don't know, but I'm sure Lady Clara may have an answer for that." Tomoyo's face started heating up as men looked her way. She finally saw a face that she recognized. "Carter!" Carter's jaw dropped as Tomoyo made her way through the crowd. Tomoyo had made a smoky look to contrast her pale features and match the purple velvet dress she wore. "Hi Catherine!" "Am I ever glad you're here! I thought I wouldn't recognize anyone," Tomoyo said and smiled. "You look dashing in that suit, Carter." Carter blushed at her compliment. "Thank you." They continued to talk until William, Andrew, Sid, and the rest, including Albert, made an appearance. All of them were complimenting Tomoyo's beautiful look. After sometime, some of them left and a few guys introduced themselves. Pretty soon, Tomoyo was crowded with guys when someone cleared his throat. "May I have your attention please." The crowd went silent as the man spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Charles Perry Montgomery, Duke of Cornwall, am pleased to announce that my daughter, Clara Marie Montgomery, would be engaged to William Harper Johnson, oldest son of the Duke of Windsor." The crowd clapped as Clara appeared and descended down the huge staircase to meet Johnson who was at the bottom of the stairs, smiling happily. After a while, the celebration started and people were dancing, eating, drinking, and chatting. Tomoyo was talking to James when she saw someone at the corner of her eye. "Edward." she muttered angrily. "Uh, James, I think I would be going somewhere for a while, please excuse me." "Sure, go ahead." Tomoyo wove in and out of the crowd in order to avoid Edward who immediately saw her and started to follow her. She got out of the hall and turned to the left corridor. She was walking fast when someone called her. "Catherine!" Tomoyo only walked faster turning another corner and hid behind a tall vase. Edward missed her and she went to the other hallway. Edward on the other hand saw her gown turning the other way and he was starting to get ticked off. "Great!" she groaned when she ended up in a dead end. She turned away when she bumped into "Edward?" Edward smirked. "So where are you going? The servant's quarters?" Tomoyo ignored him and went passed him. But he barred her way by spreading his arms. "I'm not letting you pass until you talk to me." But Tomoyo was stubborn. She pushed his arm away and took off like a shot. But Edward remained undaunted and ran after her. 


	9. Deja vu

Chapter 9: Déjà vu  
  
Déjà vu, Tomoyo thought. It's happening all over again. Edward chasing her, herself not wanting to hear him out. And ending up heartbroken. How long would she run away? She breathed out in relief as a wide garden greeted her. But just about she stepped foot on the grass, a hand stopped her. "Isn't this a very nice setting to talk, huh?" Edward smirked at her. Soon, they were walking along the garden bathed in moonlight. They reached a stone bench and sat side by side. "About five days ago, I would like to explain my irrational actions," Edward began. "Irrational? Don't you mean stupid?" Tomoyo spat angrily and crossed her arms. Edward felt guilty again. He turned Tomoyo's shoulder so that she would be facing him. "I'm sorry," he said with the most sincere voice that Tomoyo thought she'd been struck by lightning. She sucked in her gut as Edward stared at her amethyst eyes. Her heart melted as Edward spoke again.  
  
"You are right. My actions were stupid. But I only did it because of my selfish intentions. I don't want my friends to think that I've." he trailed off. "Changed? You don't want to change?" Tomoyo filled in. Edward could only agree even if it wasn't the word he was about to say. Fallen in love with you would be the more appropriate phrase, he thought. "Because I don't like being teased." Tomoyo had to hold in a laugh. "Then why don't you just stand up and face the truth that you've changed? Don't go back into being that girl- hater. You'll never achieve anything with that childish principle." Edward smiled softly and stared at her beauty. "Does that mean, you've forgiven me?" "I." Tomoyo breathed as Edward's face drew closer. Her heart started pounding hard on her chest, drumming wildly as Tomoyo tried to grasp her self-control. And succeeded as she turned her face at the last minute so that Edward kissed her cheek. She looked at the garden, thoughts swimming in her head. "I'm sorry Edward." A small tear glistened and made its way down her cheek. Edward wiped it away with his thumb. "No. It's me who should be asking your forgiveness. I was carried away by my emotions. Yet, being a man of honor, I could not stop it." "It's alright. Everyone feels the same when they're in love." Edward looked shocked when he realized what her words implied. "How did you?" "I've felt the same way when I met my first love," she replied, not turning to Edward. She feared that if she did, she might just see Eriol and would feel even guiltier for using the boy as a replacement. Edward suddenly felt sad and frustrated as he realized that someone had won her heart first yet it seems that something happened and it kept Catherine from answering. He remembered the time she suddenly stared at him. He noticed how her eyes looked far away that they were not seeing him anymore, but someone else. "Does that mean I don't have a chance?" Tomoyo brought herself to at least look at his shoulder and said nothing. Edward slightly tipped her chin up. "If you're not sure, then I'm willing to wait. But you must hear this, Catherine. My love for you will never waver and I won't give you up without a fight." Tomoyo blushed at his words. "I don't know what to say." He looked at her lovingly. "Then don't say anything, yet."  
  
"My dear girl!" Margaret cried happily. They were having breakfast and Tomoyo told them all about what happened. "He's flipped his lid!" Albert laughed. "Wait till the others hear about this." But Tomoyo remained quiet after she said that. How was she going to tell them? She thought about her dream last night. Eriol and Edward where in it. And Tomoyo felt as if she was forced to choose between Eriol who she loved all her life but broke her heart in the end, and Edward who broke her heart but loved her dearly in the end. "What did you say?" Albert inquired. Tomoyo sighed. "I told him that I'm not sure of my feelings yet." This time, things became more serious. "Why, do you love someone else?" Margaret asked. "I'm not sure about that either." She began to narrate. "You see I loved someone but he broke my heart. And part of myself tells me that I'm still in love with him and I'm just afraid to give in. As for Edward, I'm not sure if it is love that I feel. I think that I see my beloved in him that's why I suppose that I do care for him." Margaret sighed. "I see. And I suppose that you have more secrets to tell us?" Tomoyo nodded in resignation. And she finally confessed her true identity. Of course, there were some details that were better left concealed so as not to cause further confusion. Albert and Margaret received the news carefully and accepted it. But they still called her Catherine. 


	10. Nearing the End

Chapter 10: Nearing the End  
  
"Found it!" A joyous cry erupted from the library. The guardians smiled as they saw their master come out with a huge grin on his face. "After three days of searching, I've finally found it!" "Very good Master. Then that would also mean that you would be eating a full meal and take a bath again, right?" "Yes. Then afterwards, I'll be on my way to merry old England."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sat on the banks of the lake that Tuesday afternoon. Ever since she brought up the topic about Eriol, her feelings became more mixed and she couldn't help but feel lost no matter how hard she tried to be brave. She put her head on her hands as she tried to settle her confusion for once. But the more she thought about her plaguing dream, the more she became disconcerted. The hour wore on and Tomoyo's thoughts were led to a new direction: How to get home. Not that she did like it here. Her life in Polperro was much better than the one she had in Tomoeda. She had a loving family (including a little brother), caring friends, admirers, and a person who loved her dearly. But it was just. a bit scary if she decides to stay here. She then thought of the biggest consequence if she sticks to the first option: History may change forever if Edward doesn't marry the girl whom he was supposed to wed. But the mere thought of losing Edward- even if he did insult a lot before, was more painful than she could imagine. "What am I going to say?" she sighed. "That I cannot love him because we were not meant to be?" A soft image of Eriol rose in her mind for the nth time of the day. "And if I go back, would I be able to face him again?" "Hi Catherine!" The girl turned and saw Carter walking towards her. Tomoyo put on a smile and greeted back. Carter sat beside her and stared at her eyes inquisitively. "Is everything alright?" She feigned a chuckle. "What makes you say that?" "You look tired. And I doubt that you got a lot of sleep last night, either," Carter answered nonchalantly, as if merely asking if the sun was a bit bright. But being the observant girl that she was, Tomoyo understood that he was talking about her conversation with Edward. "I'm just confused about everything." "Do you have a problem with Edward?" Carter asked, straight to the point. "No. I have a problem with myself." He switched to big bro mode. "Is it anything you can tell me?" Tomoyo was so weary from hiding everything and mistrusting everyone that she couldn't take another. "Yes." Carter didn't say anything, but his eyes told her that he wasn't going to breathe a word about it. "I cannot be with him because I don't belong here." Even if Carter clearly didn't understand what she was talking about, he nodded anyway. "I just happen to be a stranger who happens to be at the wrong place and the wrong time. I came here by accident and until I couldn't get home, I had to pretend about my life. But I don't want to leave this place because this is was everything I wished my life to be. Simple, happy, and with people loving me back. However, because I already do have a home, I cannot just leave them. I'm feeling guilty right now for I tried to forget about them because they had hurt me." She paused and let silence overtake her revelation. After a while, Tomoyo found herself being hugged by Carter. "Don't turn your back on the past, Catherine, because everyone with sufferings must not. It makes you weak, remember that. Facing whatever you have left behind will make your spirit stronger. Catherine," he tipped up her chin. "I understand that you cannot love my friend because you love someone else. And that he broke your heart because of something I don't intend to know. You have mistaken your feelings for your beloved as new feelings of affection for Edward." She smiled in gratitude and hugged him back. "Thank you Carter. I hope you're not mad at me for telling you this."  
  
The next day, Margaret hurried home in the middle of the morning. "Catherine! Are you here?" Tomoyo appeared from the backyard. "Yes?" Margaret handed her an envelope and Tomoyo read the contents. She looked up at Margaret who was looking both happy and sad. "What are you going to do dear?" Tomoyo placed back the parchment in the envelope and sighed. "I'm going to be at the Manor. One last time."  
  
Clara stepped back to look at the girl who was supposed to be her little brother's future wife. "Very beautiful, I must say." Glancing up at Margaret, she sighed and gazed upon Tomoyo's lovely form. "But it's so sad to know that you wouldn't be staying with us for long." Tomoyo bowed in gratitude. "Thank you for understanding, Lady Clara." "You're very much welcome." She turned pensive. "However, are you sure that you won't be staying here much longer?" Tomoyo nodded. That nagging feeling had been tugging her heart the moment she woke up earlier that day. A familiar sense of foreboding made anxiety, fear, sadness, happiness, and ambiguity mix altogether in a horrible pit of turmoil. She nearly backed out of the invitation when Margaret called her to get ready because she was feeling nauseous. Even as Margaret was tying her corset a while ago, Tomoyo wasn't sure if she was gasping for breath because of the tightness, or if she was breathing heavily because of the nervousness the feeling of something approaching gave her. Tomoyo tried to calm her nerves as she tried to apply make-up. She nearly smudged her cheek when Lady Clara entered the room and startled her.  
  
Soon, it was time for the regal lady and her foster mother to go, leaving Tomoyo inside the very big guestroom. "Good luck," Lady Clara whispered and shut the door quietly. Tomoyo stared at her beautifully made- up reflection. She was the picture of a noblewoman, with the confidence of a princess doubled with the beauty of a goddess. It was what ensnared Edward to her unwanted trap. She hadn't been able to stop Edward from falling for her, but now that he was, she felt guilty at not answering NO when she was given the chance. She stood up and pulled her big skirt. "I better go."  
  
Edward was clenching and unclenching his fists in pure nervousness as he stood near the platform where an orchestra was playing classical waltz. His father already knew that he didn't have to invite the other ladies because he had chosen a maiden. But the older man insisted that the decision had to be continued. He nearly jumped a mile when his sister tapped his shoulder. "Clara!" Then he composed himself and looked at her expectantly. His sister knew his question and glanced meaningfully at the door. He followed her temporary happy smile and didn't catch the sad one that came next. The music stopped as Tomoyo stood elegantly at the center of the door. Whispers arisen as women talked enviously about the girl and men stared at her. Tomoyo took it as her cue to walk in and Edward strode towards her and asked her for a dance. Though she couldn't contain her nervousness, Tomoyo forced a beautiful smile and took Edward's offered hand. The orchestra played at once and the crowd gave way and formed a circle around the couple. Tomoyo couldn't keep her face from blushing when Edward watched her face in an obviously romantic manner. They moved around the room gracefully, suddenly unmindful of the guests who were watching them. And never hearing the scuffle on the first floor beneath them.  
  
"You have no right to enter, Sir!" the guard boomed. "You don't have an invitation to begin with." Eriol tried to break in. "I don't care if I don't have an invitation. I'm just as important as the people in there!" The guard glanced at his companion, hooked their hands around Eriol's arms, and shoved him down the dirt path. "What is going around here?" The guards turned and tensed up as the tall bearing of Lady Clara met their line of sight. "I demand an answer." "Well yes, my lady, there is this uninvited guest who keeps on trying to break in." "And who could this person be?" They pointed at the young man slowly getting up and dusting himself. Clara's eyes widened in recognition. "It's you then," she whispered. "Let him in," she said in her normal voice. The guards were shocked. "But he doesn't have-" "I said let him in. He is a very important guest." Eriol smiled and walked smugly past the guards. Then he approached Clara. "Thank you Lady Clara. But how did you recognize me?" The lady smiled. "She's waiting for you."  
  
The music stopped and everyone clapped. Edward led Tomoyo to the platform and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It is with great happiness that I welcome you tonight. For this night will be forever ingrained in my memory as, I step off the pedestal of being a bachelor and move higher into marriage. The guests gasped and tried to figure out if the lady beside him was the one. Tomoyo's heart raced when Edward turned to face her and take her hand into his. "Catherine." She never heard the rest of his proposal as the feeling of anticipation raced through her bloodstream. Someone's coming! Her mind shouted. She quickly turned to look at the door and right there and then, a man of tall height and Adonis-like features appeared and drew the attention of the rest. Edward saw him and narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "I don't recall Father ever inviting a stranger." "Eriol," Tomoyo whispered. But not soft enough, because Edward heard her and felt dangerous amounts of jealousy take over him when he saw Tomoyo stare longingly at Eriol. "So you're the reason why Catherine didn't accept my first proposal," he spoke with great disdain. "Who are you anyway? The one who first stole her heart and broke it?" "Correction," Eriol remained impassive yet his eyes spoke of possession. "I'm the man who would forever own Catherine's heart." A collective gasp sounded in the ballroom. Edward glared at him and demanded fiercely. "How dare you speak of her as if she still loves you!" A twist of pain pinched Eriol's heart but he ignored it. He went towards the platform yet no one dared to make a move to stop him. They sensed power around the stranger, even though they didn't have the ability. His eyes spoke of murder to anyone who bars his way. He stopped in front of Tomoyo and looked at Edward straight in the eye. "I dare because she's mine," he said lowly. Tomoyo sucked in a gasp, not believing what she was hearing. Eriol turned to look at her and his eyes misted over. "I'm sorry for suddenly leaving Tomoyo. I didn't mean to break your heart. Something very crucial came up and so I never got the chance to tell you what I came back for in the first place. I love you and I hope that you would still be mine." She gulped and blushed hotly as Eriol took her hand and led her down the platform. She couldn't think of anything else but the fact that Eriol was holding her hand and looking at her with undying love. She wanted to melt. Edward's jealousy entangled with rage, as he knew that he would have to fight to the finish. "You're not going anywhere with her, Stranger. You have to challenge me first." Eriol pulled Tomoyo's body with one hand and stared back evenly at his rival. "And so be it." Just when Tomoyo was about to interfere in the coming bloodshed, she felt inexplicable faint and fell down.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's eyes slightly opened and were momentarily blinded by the brightness of her surroundings. She struggled to regain full consciousness when someone hushed her. "Everything's going to be okay, Tomoyo," a deep voice spoke and cuddled her body closely. Was she being carried? Tomoyo thought. Her head turned to one side and came in contact with a soft fabric that covered hard muscles beneath. She inhaled the scent of cool after-shave and shivered as a warm hand caress her face. "We're going home." 


	11. Waking up and Realizing

Chapter 11: Waking up and realizing  
  
"How is she?" someone spoke. "She's fine. Just a few scratches on her arms when you carried her along the woods," another answered. "Sorry," the voice spoke sheepishly. "But time was running out and I was stopped by a few guards. Do tell me, how did you escape so quickly?" "He didn't put up much of a good fight, a few punches knocked him down. I didn't even break a sweat!" The other voice laughed. "So now that she's back, how are you going to explain about Kaho?" "I'll tell her the truth. Kaho's getting married to someone else and she wants me to remove her powers so that she could live normally." The other one laughed again. "Do you think that'd be easy?" "Sssshhhh! She'll be disturbed." The laughter died down. "Why don't you take a rest, Eriol? You had a hard night." "I want to be the first one she would see when she wakes up."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's head lolled to one side and caught a whiff of cool after- shave on the pillow she was lying on. Her still-fuzzy mind tried to remember where she had known it. But it gave her a headache and just giggled in resignation. Eriol looked at the beautiful rose sleeping on his bed. He just saw her take in the scent from his pillow and giggle. He smiled tenderly and leaned over to kiss her forehead and tuck away a lock behind her ear. "Tomoyo." Her eyelids fluttered opened, revealing a shiny pair of amethyst orbs. "Eriol?" He didn't take off the smile from his face as he reached to touch her cheek again. To his surprise, Tomoyo took his hand, placed it beside her other cheek and cradled it like a pillow. "So it was you who was carrying me?" Eriol nodded, not removing his hand. Her cheek was soft and warm, and nothing else would compare to its smoothness. "How are you feeling now?" "Just a bit dizzy. Tell me, what happened?" Eriol breathed in. "I'll tell you when you're not dizzy anymore." Another giggle gurgled in her throat. It gave the boy a ticklish feeling and slightly pinched one cheek with his other hand. Tomoyo brows frowned but a smile was still in her face. "Why did you do that?" "I was just checking if you were for real," he replied lightly. A blush darted across her cheek. "I should be the one doing that, you know." "Why?" Eriol was interested to know. "Because I'm so overjoyed that I'm not dreaming again." "You've been dreaming about me?" he teased. But Tomoyo admitted, "Yes. And you know it's so hard to live with just a dream while I was alone there. I'm so glad that I'm finally home and that I know I'm not hallucinating again." Eriol chuckled; Tomoyo giggled while she blushed furiously red. She suddenly thought about the implied thought of the word home. Home? But of course! Where else but right here, right now in Eriol's arms. Eriol quieted down and became serious as he looked at her with all the desire he had. "You know what Tomoyo? Me too."  
  
OWARI  
  
AN: Waaaaaaiiiiiiiiii! Yokatta! Hurrah! I'm through at last! The joy of finishing! Hahahahaha! Review! Everyone share in my joy! Waaaaaaaaaahhoooooo! 


End file.
